


Prince Charming

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: You Are My Home [1]
Category: Dogdugun Ev Kaderindir, Turkish Dizi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Relationships: Zeynep Goksu & Mehdi Karaca
Series: You Are My Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670797
Kudos: 4





	Prince Charming

"Mehdi! Mehdi? Are you in here?" Zeynep walks into their bedroom looking for her husband.

"I'm in here, Zeynep," he calls from the bathroom. His voice sounds different--a little gruffer than usual. She can usually tell his mood by the tone of his voice, but this is a tone she hasn't heard before. It's taken time, but little by little, they are getting to know each other. She feels more respect and affection for him with every passing day.

Zeynep tilts her head and frowns a little. She presses her ear against the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answers.

She speaks into the hinges of the door, as if he'll be able to hear her better that way. "You don't sound fine, Mehdi." She hears his feet pad across the floor and the door creaks a little when he leans against it. "I haven't seen you all day. I was thinking maybe we could go have dinner together or go for a walk or something..." she says. She is still nervous when she suggests that they spend time together, even though he's never shown anything but enthusiasm about spending time with her. He makes her feel like he values her...just her.

She gave him a hard time when they were first married, and they've had so many obstacles and people who tried to interfere in their relationship, but he has been nothing but fair with her. He challenges her when she needs to be challenged, but he also shows his appreciation for the person that she is. "Should I leave you alone?"

"No!" he says without hesitation. "No, you don't have to leave. I'm coming out, okay?"

"Okay," she says warily. She's curious about what's going on with him. She hears his hand on the knob and she steps away from the door. He opens the door slowly and his hand is over his mouth, which is not unusual--he has a habit of stroking his mustache with his thumb and forefinger.

As he comes closer to her, out of the shadow of the door, she looks more closely at him. She reaches up and takes his hand to pull it away from his face, but he won't let her.

"Mehdi? Take your hand from your face. Let me see you."

He drops his hand and stands in front of her, his eyes fixed on her face, trying to determine her reaction. He shifts his stance from one foot to the other, unable to stand still under her scrutiny.

"Your face..." she whispers. Her hands come up to his face of their own accord and her fingers drift over his upper lip and chin with a feather-soft touch. She smiles up at him, her hands on the baby-smooth skin of his cheeks. "What did you do?"

"I mean...I shaved. Do I look strange?" he asks, and she can see that her answer really matters to him.

She shakes her head. "No, not strange. Actually, you are very handsome, Mehdi," she says, "and your face is so soft now." She brings her hands to his shoulders and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

His mouth turns up into a bashful smile. "You know...I've had the mustache since I was a teenager. When I was a boy, I wanted to grow one so I could be like my father. As soon as I was able to, I did...and I've kept it all this time."

Her hands slid down to his chest, but his hands are still down at his sides, clenching and unclenching. "Why did you shave it off?"

He reaches up and moves her hair out of her eyes with one finger, tucking it behind her ear. His fingers thread through her hair and he holds her head in his hand, his thumb skimming across her cheek. "I'm married to Cinderella," he says, giving her a crooked smile, "the most beautiful princess in the land." She blushes and looks away from his eyes. He holds her chin and tilts her head up so she looks back at him. "And I want to be your Prince Charming. From what I remember, Prince Charming didn't have a mustache," he says, winking at her. His eyes smile at her, and in that moment she knows she's falling in love with him.

"You have always been my Prince Charming," she says, and she winds her arms around his neck and hugs him, pressing her cheek against his.

He's surprised at first, but after a moment he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "The universe brought you to me, and I will make sure you always have a life full of fancy carriages and beautiful white horses; you don't have to make do with mice and pumpkins."

She laughs into his neck. "It seems you know this story very well."

He chuckles. "I studied it just for you," he says. He turns into her cheek and kisses her, then he pulls back a little so he can see her face. He holds her face in his hand, his thumb under her chin and his fingers spread over her cheek. They look into each other's eyes like they're discovering each other for the first time, and he leans down and touches his lips to hers, her warmth flowing into him.

She sighs and her hands wrap around the back of his neck. She brushes her lips against his again and she starts to think that maybe she can write her own story. Maybe her story is a fairytale with a handsome prince and a happy ending.


End file.
